Shūsuke Fuji/Trivia
Character Trivia *Fuji is the youngest of the third years in the Seigaku Tennis club. *According to Inui in Fanbook 40.5, Fuji has won an award for his theory research on cacti. His theory paper has become a big topic and the analysis has earned praises from even the university researchers. *Fuji is shown to possess skills on the piano( as shown in Another Story 2) as well as horse-riding, and curling. Anime *In the anime only, Fuji has a tendency to borrow items that have earned honor. For example, he borrows Taka's racket after Taka played honorably (although this also happened in the manga) and he borrows Tachibana's grip tape after Tachibana tried hard to beat Rikkai Dai but sprained his ankle instead. Other Trivia *The kanji for Fuji (不二) stands for 'not second', 'unparalleled', or 'peerless'. His name can also be seen as a bit of a pun when his hobbies and favorite foods are taken into account; Fujifilm is the world's largest photographic and imaging company, and one of Fuji's hobbies is photography. Fuji apples are a type of apple, and they are one of Fuji's favorite foods. *In a chibi episode and in TeniPuri family, Fuji is portrayed as a woman, playing off on his somewhat feminine looks. In the TeniPuri family episodes, he is the sweet yet impulsive Grandmother of the family and is often paired up with Tezuka, who plays the Grandfather. In the other Tenipuri chibi episode, settled in the Far West, he plays a damsel in distress-type girl searching for a Lone Gunman who later turns out to be Tezuka. *In all the Shonen Jump character popularity poll of series, Fuji has remained in the top two. Besides the second character popularity poll, where Fuji came in first place, Fuji has come in second place in every other poll. *Fuji and Echizen Ryoma came joint 1st in the 1st New Prince of Tennis Popularity Poll. *In addition, in the Valentine Chocolate specials of the manga, Fuji has constantly been in the top three recipients of chocolate, including receiving the most in 2001, with the exception of the years 2005 and 2006. *Fuji is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor. *In the Japanese original, both Fuji and his sister Yumiko are voiced by Yuki Kaida. Personal Information *Foot Size: 25 cm *Hobbies: collecting/taking care of cactus, photography, and billiards. *Uses allowance on: Necessities for his cacti *Favorite Motto: "What is precious is invisible to the eye." *Elementary School: Seiharudai Daisan *Favorite Subject: Classics *Worst Subject: Science *Committee: Yearbook Production Committee Member *Often visited place in school: Photography Room *Favorite Color: Beige. *Favorite Foods: Apples, Cajun Cuisine, spicy ramen noodles *Favorite Movies: Musicals *Favorite Books: Interior design magazines *Favorite Music: Celtic music *Preferred Type: a person who smells like flowers *Favorite date spot: Planetarium *Most wanted thing right now: Antique interior furnishing or tableware *Daily Routine: Looking after his cacti and drinking morning coffee *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Sour things, Things that taste like vinegar *Special skill aside from tennis: Skiing, ice skating, and other winter sports *His routines during tournaments: drinking coffee from all over the world, contacting his brother Messages to Fuji *'Siegfried:' “My pride wouldn’t permit me to hear your information from Tezuka. I’ll definitely not lose the next time.” *'Mac:' “You’re an amazing athlete! How about starring on my video next time? I think the views would go up!” *'Saeki:' “I’m always supporting you together with Yuuta-kun while you play in the World Cup! But haven’t you left me free too much lately?” *'Tezuka:' “I think it wasn’t good to stop the match with you like that. But… I’m waiting for you on the world’s stage.” Category:Character Subpages